1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding chairs, and in particular, a collapsible chair having a tray table.
2. Related Art
Often when people are enjoying outdoor events they bring and use collapsible chairs, commonly referred to as lawn chairs. One of the features of a collapsible chair is the ability to fold the chair for storage and transportation. Many different variations of collapsible chairs have been created that mimic traditional chairs, such as rocking chair, chaise lounges, and four legged chairs. But, when people are sitting outside they often have drinks or food that need to be set down on something.
Some past approaches have been to simply balance plates and drinks in your lap as you are seated, attach cup holders to the frame of the chair, or mold cup holders into the handle of the collapsible chair. But, the lap proves impractical because movement is limited and items tend to slip off a person's lap. Cup holders do not provide a person a place to set plates or other items larger than a cup or can and if attached to the frame of a collapsible chair, restricts movement of the chair when attempting to close the collapsible chair.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for having a table attached to a collapsible chair such that the collapsible chair may easily open and close.